Although conventional processing systems can utilize and deploy virtual servers in cloud computing environments to improve load balancing of applications, conventional techniques cannot adequately provide dynamic provisioning of customized virtual storage appliances (VSAs) in such environments.
The above-described deficiencies of today's virtual server environments and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.